Character Reviews
by Squidkid11
Summary: What do the characters of Sonic games and TV Shows think of the product?
1. 1 The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog

This entire "Story" is gonna poke fun/talk about any Sonic game/TV show/Comic I can think of/find. I think it'll be fun. No particular order, but I think it'll be fun. Let's see what the characters have to say.  
(Probably going to be really small chapters)

* * *

**The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Old TV Show)**

The blue hedgehog glanced down at the piece of paper. "Great. Fanmail." He groaned, tearing the envelope open. His eyes scanned it quickly, Tails looking at it over his older brother's shoulder.

"Can I see?" The fox asked, his blue eyes just barely able to look over Sonic's shoulder.

The blue hero smiled, ruffling the fox's hair. "Sure bud, I already read it." He handed the letter to the small fox, who immediately began reading. As he read, a curious expression began to form on his face. When he finished, he looked up. "I've been wondering the same thing. How did you manage to get your quills to look like that?"

Sonic groaned as he remembered the long hours of preparation before each shoot. "Way too much time in the barber shop, lots of hair gel and spray." He said, thinking of that odd hairstyle. Then glanced down at the fox, a smile tugging his face. "What about you? What's up with the brown fur and hair?" He poked the three tufts of fur that hung over the fox's face.

The small fox crossed his eyes in an attempt to watch his brother's finger. "Lots of dye and hair spray." The fox said, remembering how long he had to sit still for during that process. They used so much tinfoil too.

Sonic laughed. "I'm not sure I understood the designs much, but whatevs." A mischievous grin crossed his face. "What about Robuttnik? That was funny."

Tails laughed as he recalled the ridiculous design of the doctor. "How he managed to get his head from a circle to an oval is beyond me." The small fox grinned as he dragged a laugh out of his older brother.

Sonic smiled widely. "The robots too."

Tails grinned. "What were their names? The short one was Grounder I'm pretty sure...What was the name of the chicken?"

Sonic laughed again, recalling the two bumbling robots. "Scratch. I think. Not many of their plans worked, entertaining to make fun of them that way." He frowned suddenly. "But the ones that did work, even if it was scripted." He shuddered.

Tails nodded, agreeing with his brother. "Like that one slow ray."

Sonic cringed. "Don't mention then name of that thing." He hissed. A small smile crept onto the fox's fuzzy face. "It wasn't funny!" The blue speedster snapped. "They actually made it work! I actually couldn't move fast!" He shuddered, flopping into the nearest couch and drawing his legs up close to him.

The yellow fox managed to hide the smile, then grinned as he remembered something else. "What about that monkey? What's-his-face?"

Sonic laughed, relaxing visibly at the subject change. "Coconuts. Hah! Guy thought he was great!" The hedgehog froze mid-laugh as someone cleared their throat behind him. It sounded very familiar. The hedgehog's eyes widened. "Oh God." He said, whipping out the side door, the forgotten robots hot on his heels.

* * *

Had way too much fun with that. Just so you know, much of this was purely for the story, I actually like the show. No matter how odd the designs looked.

Please review, I'd like to know how to make it better.


	2. Sonic '06

So far, this seems pretty fun. Like before, no particular order.

Uh oh...Sonic '06...We all know what this means...

SEGA Owns Sonic and the games

* * *

**Sonic '06 ****(Game)**

Sonic shuddered as he read the script over. He was reading the end part. He frowned, his eyes growing wider. Then he scowled, rushing off to find the director/creator. "What the heck is this?" He yelled, slamming the script onto the desk.

"What?" The director asked, somewhat surprised by Sonic's rude entry.

"'WHAT?!' You guys are killing me in this one! You don't name a game after the main character and then kill him! Seriously! This is supposed to be for kids!" He yelled loudly, throwing his arms into the air.

"Calm down. Calm down." The director placated. "Look, at least you don't die and you get woken up when Elise kis-" He started, then huddled into the back of the chair as Sonic's eyes grew even wider.

"WHAT!? Are you kidding me!?" Sonic screeched, flipping through the script to the end. He paused when he found what he was looking for. His eyes grew steadily wider. He stared at the director. "What day is it?"He asked, his anger gone.

The director stared. "March 27, why?"

Sonic groaned, his head the desk loudly. "I was hoping it was April 1st." He mumbled.

XXXX

Tails stared at the "weapon master" the rings in his hand. "You can't be serious." he said.

The weapon master shrugged. "That's what the script says."

Tails took a deep breath, steadying himself. "I'm a kid genius, and I throw rings as my weapon.

The weapon master shifted uncomfortably. "Well when you say it like that, anything sounds stupid..." He muttered, not meeting the bewildered fox's stare.

Tails just gaped at him. He didn't have any words to say what he needed to.

XXXX

Sonic scrambled off the set, wiping his mouth as he ran to the bathroom, leaving a hurt Elise behind.

He ran to the sink, scrubbing his face like he was trying to clean a pie off his face. He stared at the mirror, his tongue hanging out and a look of pure disgust on his face. "I can't believe I had to do that!" He whispered to himself.

"Where's Sonic? We need to do a re-take!" The director's voice sounded outside the door. Sonic groaned, walking outside, pointing a finger at the director. "Look, mister. You're lucky I didn't quit when I read the script, so shut your dang mouth and deal with it. I don't care how bad it is, I'm not doing it again!" He yelled, stalking away and leaving a bewildered director behind him.

XXXX

Sonic just stared at the screen, the game had just come out and Sonic had to test it. He stared at his character-who was currently snowboarding uphill. And that was one of the better things about it. He threw the controller down, not even caring. He stalked to the director's office again. He lifted his fist, then dropped it.

The director yelped as Sonic kicked the door open. He had never seen the hedgehog this upset-then again, he had been like this a lot during the entire shooting. The hedgehog just stood there, staring at the director. "Congratulations." He said in a surprisingly tired voice. "Your game just ruined the Sonic franchise." He said, then walked out, leaving the door open.

* * *

A lot shorter than I thought it would be. Oh well. Still fun to write. I didn't cover everything about the game that's a bit off, but I covered some of the big ones. Like last time, a lot of this is for the LOLS, I do really like Sonic. I promise.

Like before, please review. I'll try to take it into account.


	3. Sonic Boom

Sorry I haven't posted anything lately guys. I really am. Vacation doesn't leave much time for this.

* * *

**Sonic Boom ****(Soon-to-be-TV-show)**

"Gah!" Sonic's chest hit the ground with an audible thump as he tripped over the tape on his legs. Again.

The director swore and ran a hand over his face. "Sonic! Really? This is the 15th time today alone!" No wonder it was taking so long to get the show on air.

Sonic glared at his boss as he stood, re-wrapping the tape as he did. "Well pardon me the designer had to go and give me tape on my legs! It's not my fault the guy didn't think of this!"

"Try being me." Sonic glanced over-er...up-at his red friend. The echidna had been at the gym for the past few weeks...non-stop.

Sonic grinned apologetically at his friend. "Sorry, Knux."

"Sonic!" Sonic rolled his eyes and stared at the director. "You got paint on the set again!"

Sonic scowled as he looked at the blue paint on the sand below him, then at the sand sticking to his painted arms. "Well pardon me! Ask the designer!" Sonic yelled, stalking off-set to clean the sand off and re-paint his arms.

XXXX

Sonic sat down heavily on the cast couch, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles were already there. "How do you like the designs?"

Sonic glared at his "girl-friend" as he answered. "I keep tripping every time I run, and get paint on the set every time I trip, and get yelled at every time I get paint on the set." He stared at her. "How do you think I like them?"

Amy blushed redder than she was before, and opened her mouth to reply. "At least you didn't have to be at the gym for Chaos knows how long." Knuckles scowled, then lifted his hands. "And gloves? Really? I'm supposed to have mittens!"

"At least you didn't have to paint your arms." Sonic scowled, pulling out the paint brush again.

Tails butted in. "I'm not a fan of them either, the wrench gets stuck to the tape." To demonstrate this, he picked up his wrench, then opened his fingers. The wrench stuck to his hand.

Amy spoke. "I'm rather fond of them. It's new."

Sonic grinned, rubbing a hand over his quills. "At least I only have to brush these every now and again when I get out of bed instead of every day." He grinned as Amy shuddered. "What?"

* * *

Heh. Can't tell if I like it or not. Another short one. Oh well.

Also, Echidna, doesn't register as a real word on this site. HAH!

Like always, hope you enjoyed and please review!


	4. Sonic Colors

Hey! Long time no see!

This one was a request, and I needed to update, so whalla! enjoy!

* * *

**Sonic Colors**

"You know any good amusement parks, Tails? You know, ones that actually have good rides and fast roller coasters?"

"And robots you can beat up?"

"Yea! Wait-huh?"

The fox giggle as his older brother stared at him strangely. "Like the interstellar amusement park?"

Sonic's eyes lit up. "Yea! Except with no mind-control thing."

"Or sushi."

Sonic's face turned green. "That sushi was awful. Had me puking for the next week."

"Even though it was staged?" The fox raised a curious eyebrow.

"The chef here sucks! Haven't you tried one of the chili dogs they leave out as snacks?"

"No. But I'm not sure I'm surprised you did."

"Har dee har har." Sonic deadpanned, then his face lightened. "But what'd you think of it?"

"It was weird not being able to help you."

"Even though it was staged?" Sonic mimicked.

Tails narrowed his eyes to unamused blue dots. "Yes."

Sonic glanced around. "By the way, you seen Yacker?"

"Not since the last shot of you almost dying."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Still don't like that scene."

"I still don't like orbot and cubot."

"Here here. I know it's a running gag-pardon the pun-but sometimes his voice really hurts my ears." He put a pinkie in one and rubbed. "I can still here it."

"GIT OVER HERE YEH LITTLE VERMINT!"

"I don't think that's in your head, Sonic."

"Oh? You can here it too?"

"Yea. Shall we see what he's up too?"

"Fine by me!" The two raced off. "But seriously, do you know of any fast roller coasters I would enjoy?"

"Yes." Sonic's green eyes lit up happily. "But not for you. Anything slower than you is too slow. So yes and no. Depends on your perspective."

"Smart alack."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

I'll let you decide what Cubot was chasing. I think it's obvious though.

I touched on all the parts that stood out to me and I remembered, hopefully it's satasfactory. :)

Hope you enjoyed, and leave a review if you did!


	5. Sonic OVA

OMG. Another update. WHAAAAAAAAAT.

Sorry guys, it's been a while. But here's another one that was requested.

Also, I think I'm changing this. They'll be conversations about a certain game or show. Not so much a review.

* * *

**Sonic OVA (Movie(I think))**

"Hey Sonic?"

"Mhm?"

"Did you give Metal Robotnik the finger?"

There was the sound of harsh choking and coughs, along with heavy thuds and slight yelps of pain as a yellow fox pounded roughly on a choking blue hedgehog's back. "Did I _what_?!" Sonic managed weakly after managing to swallow the chili dog.

Tails gave the hedgehog a worried and innocent glance. "Did you flip Robotnik off?"

Sonic gave Tails a wary look. "Um...I'm sorry, What?"

Tails gave the hedgehog an unamused glare. "In Sonic OVA."

The hedgehog suddenly went somewhere between blushing and paling. "Oh...yea...that one..."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "Should I take that as a yes?"

Green eyes found blue ones, and the owner of the first swallowed. "Am, well..."

"You enjoyed it."

"What? No! I-well..."

Tails looked at the hedgehog with twitching lips. "Knew it."

Sonic turned, now blushing hugely. "C'mon! Don't tell me you didn't want to!"

Tails giggled quietly, then put on his most innocent look he could. The one he knew Sonic always caved to. "I'm only eight. Why would I?"

Sonic paused for a moment, blinking and trying to keep a straight face against Tails'. He finally sighed, slumping back and crossing his arms. "Fine. You win." He went back to the iPad he was using.

Tails smirked and turned away. Only for him to yelp and all his fur to spike up as a clap of thunder sounded. Along with a certain amount of horribly hidden laughter. The fox whirled, still shaken, on the hysterically laughing hedgehog. He could barely see the youtube video on the screen of the iPad. "Sooooniiiiiiiiic!" The fox whined, attempting to tackle the hedgehog.

It didn't work. Said hedgehog was currently rushing away, the iPad hugged close to his chest. Still laughing.

* * *

I touched on the things I remember most. I didn't add Metal Sonic, cuz he's been lots of places and not just in OVA. So I left him out.

Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you did!

Oh, and I'm taking requests for this one. ;)


	6. Sonic X

I think it's been less than a month. Yea, that sounds right. I think.

Another request. Enjoy!

Oh, this has my personal opinions on the show in it. Sorry if you don't like that. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

**Sonic X(****TV Show)**

"What about Chris? We can't leave him behind."

"Sure we can."

"Sonic!"

"I meant I don't want him to get hurt." The hedgehog quickly corrected, backing away from the pink hedgehog and yellow fox.

"Yea, alright." Tails agreed. "This one could get nasty."

Sonic sighed in relief, happy that he wasn't going to get pummeled by a flying fox. Then stiffened as Amy's eyes narrowed. "I dunno. Every time we're about to leave, you try and ditch him."

"Not true!" Sonic's voice came out an oddly high-pitched whine, and he flushed when Tails giggled, while Amy's lips twitched. Understanding he was home free, he turned to the Tornado. "Tails says we'll be going over water, so I'll-"

"Hey, guys! Wait up!"

Sonic groaned silently, and turned. "Sorry, Chris, this one's for Mobians only. It's going to get dangerous."

The boy looked downcast, and he protested slightly. "You say that every time! I'll just stay in the Tornado!"

_And you say that every time. Is it ever true? Noooooo. At least I keep my word._ Sonic shook his head. "Not this time, Chris. Don't worry. We'll be fine!" He said, giving the boy his thumbs up.

Chris didn't look at all convinced. "Please, Sonic? Promise I'll stay in the Tornado! I mean it!"

Sonic's gaze hardened. _Yea, that never happens. You always screw something up somehow. Like giving an emerald to Eggman._ "Not this time. We're going a long ways, and I don't want you to get hurt." He said firmly, jumping into the cockpit. _  
_

Tails looked at him strangely when he did this, but didn't argue. The fox jumped into the pilot seat, while Amy hopped into one of the back seats. "Why aren't you riding on the wing this time, Sonic" Chris asked.

"We're going over water and I don't want to fall into it."

"But you never fall off."

_You'd be surprised. Don't put as much faith in me as you are. _"Just taking precautions. I hate water and can't swim." He said, crossing his arms. "C'mon Tails, let's go." The hedgehog said, getting comfy.

Tails gave him a strange look, not used o the hedgehog's sharpness, but closed the cockpit and the plane roared to life and took off down the runway.

Chris did stay behind this time-with no way to effectively catch up to the mobians over water-and the mission went perfectly. Sonic couldn't help but smirk to himself as he stared at the flawless jewel in his hand the entire ride back to Chris's house.

* * *

Well, these are my opinions of the show.

They are pretty harsh against Chris, and I'm sorry if you like him.

To me, he's just an annoying brat who always screws things up and gets in the way. And he's super needy and selfish.

That's my opinion of Chris. It's not changing, and you can think something else if you want. I'm not going to argue over this, and I'll ignore you if you try and start an argument.

Still, hope you enjoyed, and review if you did!


	7. Sonic Generations

Because I got Sonic Generations for Christmas, we'll go with that. :)

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Guest:** Well, thanks! Guess that's a good thing! :)

**Christian Ape99:** For fear of seriously insulting someone, I won't say "who doesn't." And that'll be the next one.

* * *

**Sonic Generations**(Game)

"So...Sonic?"

"..."

"Really, this is weird."

"..."

"Uh, Tails?"

"Oh, hi Sonic."

"Why are you looking at mini-me like that?"

Tails tilted his head at the smaller blue mobian in front of him, his younger double standing next to him and giving the older Sonic a slightly strange look. "Well, I thought I remembered you talking a lot, even before your eyes changed."

Sonic scratched his quills. "I did too. But then again, I don't remember meeting myself. So that Time Eater thing is seriously messing with time." The smaller fox looked at the older mobian again. "What?"

"Well, it's just weird to hear you...talking."

Sonic snorted. The blue-eyed fox grinned. "We can't shut him up."

"HEY! I take offence to that!" _(A.N. Please note that I will be doing a Sonic's Funnies with this phrase.)_

"Well it's true."

"Nuh uh!"

"In the middle of a fight you start insulting the robots."

"...unfortunately I can't argue with that."

"Hah."

"Still doesn't mean anything." Sonic huffed, crossing his arms.

The lighter blue counterpart had been watching the conversation with slightly larger than usual eyes.

Small Tails noticed. "What is it?"

The smaller hedgehog made a few noises that the two older versions couldn't make Quills or Tails of. Sonic scratched his ear. "Uh...care to translate?"

The smaller fox gave his blue friend a slightly nervous look. "He says he doesn't think you two imbeciles are worth his precious time."

Silence.

Sonic blinked a few times, and Tails gave him a look. "You were a jerk when you were little."

* * *

I do't even know. That was a train wreck before the train started moving.

But, if you enjoyed, please review!


End file.
